1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to new photochromic monomers, new photochromic polymers, and methods of obtaining them to create new information technologies, photocontrolled electroluminescent and electroconductive devices including displays and photoswitched polymer light diodes.
2. Description of the Background
Flexible and relief displays and light emitting diodes that use organic electroluminescent and electroconductive polymers and polyazomethines or condensation nitrogen containing heterochain polymers have been developed.
A drawback of such polymer materials is that their electroluminescence and electroconductivity are not controlled by light. However, new properties of these polymers expand their functions in the field of photonics.